


what child is this

by averzierlia



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates them, all of them. For standing by and letting their king break their oldest law - the children belong to their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what child is this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [realproof](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=realproof).



> This one is _actually_ a ficlet, go me.

He wakes screaming some nights, sweat soaking his clothes and sheets, as slick along his skin as blood. Their names have become something of a mantra – slurred together into one word, a word that encompasses his pain. _Jorfenrishelsleip_. His children.

Sometimes what wakes him screaming is the remembered pain of bearing them. Sometimes it is the feeling of loss that he felt when his father took them away. Sometimes…sometimes it is the thought that, bound as they are, they can do nothing but endure. His children are immortal, and he will see them again, that comforts him. But sometimes the same fact makes him scream, because they are bound and tortured and imprisoned and starved and they _cannot die_.

No one knows of his nightmares, not even his brother. His brother who stood by and let Loki’s children be taken from him, believed Odin when their father had said he knew best.

Loki hasn’t believed that since the first time he was pregnant and told his father, seen the expression on his face.

Liesmith, they call him. Silvertongue. He holds their secrets, every little thing they came to him with, asking him to fix. He could bring this kingdom down to its knees. Some nights, when he wakes and can’t remember if it’s blood he’s covered with or sweat, he wonders why he doesn't.


End file.
